Scrapped Content
This page lists content in Pokémon Uranium that was either planned to be in Pokémon Uranium but was scrapped, or content that was removed/changed. Scrapped Pokémon Dunterach Dunterach, a / Pokémon, was planned as an alternate evolution for Dunsparce. It was removed, and later replaced by the official Pokémon Sableye. Ultichim According to a post in DeviantArt made by Twitch, Ultichim was supposed to be a mid-stage evolution of Chimical. However, it was not included in Uranium. Bukial and Velbone lines Two evolutionary lines were originally planned for Uranium's release-Buckial and Bucksaur, a / type line, and Velbone and Velociskull, a / type line. They were based on a stegosaurus and velociraptor respectively and were intended to be the fossil Pokèmon of the game. Their sprites were present in beta 2.0, though no unique data was associated with them. They were replaced by Glaslug, Glavinug, S51, and S51-A in later versions of the game. An updated Velbone sprite was designed in 2019, and was used for a Jungore Mystery Gift for the 3rd anniversary. '' Buckial.png|Buckial Bucksaur.png|Bucksaur Velbone.png|Velbone Velociskull.png|Velociskull '' Unnamed Pokémon Two unnamed Pokémon, based on Hippogriffs, were shown in a dex from 2009. They were / -type Pokémon. They were replaced by Swablu and Altaria. (see below). Their sprites were redesigned and used for an Owten Mystery Gift for the 3rd anniversary of Uranium. The nickname used was Karubin, though this is not its original name. '' Unknown Pokemon -1.PNG|Pokémon 1 Unknown Pokemon -2.PNG|Pokémon 2 '' Preyter and Preyuder According to a post in DeviantArt made by JV and to info in the Pokémon Uranium Tumblr, there would be two Ground and Grass-type Pokémon Pokémon known as Preyter and Preyuder. They were scrapped and replaced by Corsola and Corsoreef. '' Preyter.png|Preyter Preyuder.png|Preyuder '' Dhoosnowl An official post by JV shows that there would be an Ice/Flying-type called Dhoosnowl (sometimes referred as Dhoosnown), it was originally designed by PEQUEDARK-VELVET.It was scrapped in a later beta. '' Xkuqg6.png|Dhoosnowl '' Tinead and Zumbread An official post by JV shows that there would be 2 Pokémon called Tinead and Zumbread (sometimes referred as Zubread or Zubrad), they were both intended to be Normal and Steel type. Tinead is referenced by a NPC in Moki Town in beta 1.0, despite this they seem to be unavaible in said beta. They were scrapped in a later beta. '' Tinead.png|Tinead Zubread.png|Zumbread '' Unnamed feline Pokémon An unused Pokémon most likely a feline, its typing and name are unknown.The sprite has a green background, unlike other sprites which are transparent. Twitch has stated on her DeviantArt that she likes using a green background when creating sprites implying that this sprite may be unfinished and was to be worked on or redesigned later. Its internal sprite number is 000, which is shared with Dhoosnowl, the unnamed chameleon, and Tinead and its evolution. Unnamed chameleon Pokémon An unnamed chameleon Pokémon, its typing and name are unknown. Its internal sprite number is 000, which is shared with Dhoosnowl, the unnamed feline, and Tinead and its evolution. It appears to be a pre-evolution of the official Pokémon Kecleon. Leafpip, Snagrass and Snaleaf Originally conceived as a three-stage grass starter. Leafpip and its starters were based of snakes. The game was later reworked and it was scrapped in favor of Orchynx Enflaleon, Flamealcon and Inflamacon It was originally created as a three-stage fire starter. Its appearance was originally based on a bird or possibly a phoenix. There is a possibility that its design or concept was reworked into the Pahar line. After a huge rework of the game it was superseded by Flager, which in turn was superseded by Raptorch. Marish, Swisea and Ocealaw Marish and its line were originally designed by JV to be the regional water starter, its line consisted of three stages. They were scrapped and replaced by Eletux after a huge rework of the game. Sunaru Sunaru known as the Balance Pokèmon, while the game was in very early development it was to be the main legendary. Its appearance and typing are unknown. Along with the other pre-beta Pokèmon Sunaru was scrapped when Uranium was heavily reworked. Swablu and Altaria According to a post in DeviantArt made by JV, the official Pokémon Swablu and Altaria would be in Pokémon Uranium. However, they were scrapped and replaced by the official Pokémon Misdreavus and Mismagius. Dwebble and Crustle Dwebble and Crustle were originally part of Tandor's regional dex. They were replaced by Unymph and Harptera. Gliggler Gliggler was originally going to be a -type Pokémon and a pre-evolution for Gligar. It was scrapped in the final release and was replaced by Jerbolta. Munna and Musharna Munna and Musharna were originally going to be part of Tandor's regional dex. They were later replaced by Spritzee and Aromatisse. Ditto Ditto was originally part of Tandor's regional dex. It was later replaced by Duplicat, and the Ditto egg group was renamed to the Duplicat egg group. Duplicat's previous position, however, was replaced by Miasmedic. Scrapped Mechanics Old Fire-type Starter Pokémon While still being in Pokémon Uranium, Flager wasn't originally meant to be a wild species, but Tandor's -type Starter Pokémon. This idea was changed with the introduction of Raptorch. Early Urayne Ability Radiation was an ability which was assigned to Urayne in beta 2.0. It lowered all of the users stats by one stage. Scrapped Nuclear Pokémon Palij and Pajay were planned have their own Nuclear forms. These forms were scrapped for unknown reasons, but a nuclear Pahar was made available as a mystery gift for Pokémon Uranium's anniversary. In version 1.2, Nuclear Pahar's line was made available as a Randomizer Mode exclusive encounter. 051_1.png|Nuclear Palij Shiny Palij.png|Shiny Nuclear Palij Old052 1.png|Old Nuclear Pajay sprite (front) Old052b 1.png|Old Nuclear Pajay sprite (back) Old Style Originally, Pokémon Uranium was a Gen III (RSE and FRLG)-styled game. Then it evolved to the Gen IV style (DPPt and HGSS) and finally adopted the Gen V battle interface and Gen VI battle mechanics. Pokémon Racing There would be a mode (announced shortly after Burole Town) where Pokémon would race in a similar fashion to Pokéathlon. It was scrapped in a later beta. Old Typings *Barewl was going to be a pure Steel-type Pokémon. *Terlard was going to be a pure Ground-type Pokémon. *Flager and Inflagetah were going to be Fire/Ground-type Pokémon. *Cocaran's whole line was going to be Grass/Water-type. *Tikiki and Frikitiki were originally conceived as Normal-type and Normal/Fire-type, respectively. *Devimp was originally conceived as a pure Fire-type and its evolutions, Fallengel and Beliaddon, were Fire/Dragon types. Old Evolutionary lines *Originally, Dearewl wasn't in Barewl's evolutionary line. *Cararalm wasn't in Cocaran's evolutionary line. Early Sprites '' OldOrchynx.png|Early sprite of Orchynx OldMetalynx.png|Early sprite of Metalynx OldEletux.png|Early sprite of Eletux OldElectruxo.png|Early sprite of Electruxo OldChyinmunk.png|Early sprite of Chyinmunk OldKinetmunk.png|Early sprite of Kinetmunk EarlyDunseraph.png|Early sprite of Dunseraph OldFeleng.PNG|Early sprite of Feleng 062.PNG|Early sprite of Felunge EarlyEmpirilla.png|Early sprite of Empirilla OldOwten.png|Early Sprite of Owten 048.PNG|Early sprite of Brailip 039-S.png|Early sprite of Tancoon OldPajay.png|Early sprite of Pajay TubjawOld.png|Early sprite of Tubjaw Nupin.png|Early sprite of Nupin GellinOld.png|Early Sprite of Gellin Barand.png|Early sprite of Barand OldFlager.png|Early sprite of Flager 081.PNG|Another early sprite of Flager 082.PNG|Early sprite of Inflagetah EarlyTracton.png|Early sprite of Tracton HippieFeliger.PNG|Early Feliger Sprite ItsyBitsyTricwe.PNG|Early Tricwe Sprite Harantula.PNG|Early Harylect Sprite GreenBrainoar.PNG|Early Brainoar Sprite Trainer001.png|Early Female Player Sprite Trainer000.png|Early Male Player Sprite '' Early Maps/Layouts Early maps with connections An early image of Tandor Maps. One of the things it shows is an early map of Route 10, which may indicate that Baykal Rainforest was developed seperately from Amatree Town. It also shows an unknown water route underneath route 3, this is actually a water route numbered 5 connected to Gerlarp Town. Gerlap Town In the files of beta 1.0 through 3.0, there is an unused town called Gerlarp Town. Judging by the image it's a small coastal town that probably would have been visited shortly after Bealbeach City, it was inten. It contains the typical PokeCenter and PokeMart along with a few houses, in beta 1.0 it also had a lighthouse. It was planned to have a fishing contest. It's listed as a subarea of Baykal Forest in beta 1.0, but got its own area as of beta 2.0. It's possible that it was reworked into Angelure Town, as both are surrounded by ocean and are planned to have a fishing contest. North of the town is a water route called route 5 in Beta 1.0, this water route was divided into two maps and was likely planned to connect to Route 3. This map was cut in 2.0 and later versions. There's another map that is listed as a subarea to Gerlap Town however the layout doesn't match up with the main map. It could be an early version of Bealbeach City. New Town An unused town within beta 2.0, it shares some similarities with Legen Town and was possibly either a precursor or reworked into Legen Town It has a northern and eastern gate, and a cave entrance to the south. It uses a remix of Dewford similarly to Legen Town. Early Layouts FRLG .png|Pre-release Moki Town Early Moki Town.PNG|Moki Town as depicted from beta 3.0 to 4.3 Early BealBeach City.PNG|Bealbeach City as depicted in beta 4.3 Early Daycare frount.PNG|Early Daycare Front Early West Tandor Map.PNG|Early Map of Tandor Early Vinoville town.PNG|Early Vinoville town Early Items Tandnum Ball The Tandnum Ball is an unused ball within beta 1.0. It seems to be a precursor to either the Atom or Nuclear Ball. Pokè Radar As the name implies, it was most likely intended to serve the same purpose as the Pokè Radar in generation 4. No scripts have been implemented for it and using it crashing the game. Sticker Case A case which was used to store stickers. Its likely purpose was to store the 6 stickers which were set to be obtained after collecting the 6 Tandor Badges. It copies the description of the Pokè Radar. Using it in beta 2.0 produces a text box with "hi" after the regular "Can't be used here." text. Old Names *Gym Leader Maria's old name was Rachel. * Rochfale Tunnel was known as Rochfale Hole in the beta versions of the game. *Fortog's old name was Fartog. *Eshouten's old name was Eshowten *Frosulo's old name was Crystalis. *Chimaconda's old name was Chimconda. *Feleng and Felunge's names were swapped. Old Cries Originally in Pokémon Uranium, a lot of Pokémon in the game (and two canon Pokémon) borrowed their cries from canon Pokémon (or borrowed from another Tandorian Pokémon in three cases), and although a few Pokémon still borrow their cries from canon Pokémon, new cries have been made for a lot of Uranium Pokémon over several updates of the game. Below is a list of Uranium Pokémon whose cries were altered, and what Pokémon their cries were taken from. Note that Spritzee and Aromatisse used Munna and Musharna's cries respectively, despite not being the Pokémon that replaced them (those being Masking and Dramsama). External links *https://involuntary-twitch.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-149840494 Chimical Line's Original Sprites *http://pokemon-uranium.tumblr.com/image/41791611144 Pokémon Uranium Beta 1.0 Dex *https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=157236&page=1-Pokémon Uranium Beta Thread *http://jv12345.deviantart.com/art/We-ve-come-a-long-way-321838397 Uranium 2009 Spritedex *https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?p=4116569 Early plot draft *https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?p=4116569 Early Tandor Pokèmon Category:Meta